The Right Kind of Love
by LorelaiLuke4ever
Summary: Lorelai and Luke are faced with a tragedy. read and review please!
1. Default Chapter

The Right Kind of Love

Lorelai was sitting on her couch waiting for the doorbell to ring. She was all realy to go out on her date with Luke. She had her tight jeans on that luke said was really working for him and a cute little top. Then, she just remembered she forgot to bring down her cute little shoes to go with her outfit. She ran upstairs and when she got up into her room she heard the doorbell ring. She ran back down stairs and opened the door.

"Hey." she said as she leaned in for a small kiss. Right when they pulled away Lorelai bolted up the stairs yelling down at Luke

"Be right there."

Luke went over to sit down on the couch because he knew she would be a minute. A couple minutes went by and all of a sudden Luke heard a scream and a bang. He immediately went upstairs to find no Lorelai but only a bunch of shoes and a ton of clothes on the floor.

"Lorelai? Where are you and what's going on?" Luke said hesitantly.

"Luke? Where are you? Help me. Please!" Lorelai said very softly.

Luke could hear her, but didn't know where it was coming from. He looked behind and under the bed and through all the stuff but no sign of Lorelai.

"Lorelai where are you?" Luke said

"Over here. In the closet."

Luke went over to the closet to see her under all her clothes and shoes. She looked stuck so he got down on his knees and tried to dig her out. He got a hold of her and she put her arms around his neck and he pulled her out.

"How did you get down there in the first place?" Luke said.

"Well, I was looking for the shoes that I wanted and I went into the closet and the shelf broke and everything fell on top of me and when I tried to get up there was just too much stuff on me and that's when you came to save me. My hero."

"Yeah. You can say that again. Hey, you've had a long evening why don't we stay here and do something. You know like watch a movie or just talk."

"Ohh. My aren't we seeing a different side of Luke tonight."

"Yeah, well it doesn't get to come out and play that much. Ughh. Dirty?"

"Extremely!"

Luke got up and helped her up too. She gazed into his eyes and kissed him gently. He deepened the kiss and went over to the bed. He laid her down and he got on top her, still kissing. Lorelai broke the kiss for air. They looked at each other and smiled.

"I thought we were supposed to be talking?"

"Well, I do this better."

Lorelai laughed and then kissed him again. Knowing what going to happen next she took off his hat and put it on her head.

"If anyone is going to be wearing this through this it will be me."

Right before she could say anything else he kissed her and through the hat on the floor.

This is my first fan fiction. Im sorry if it sucks but im not that good at writing stories. So I would love to have your review on this. Thanks so much for reading this.

Chapter 2

The next morning Lorelai woke up in Luke's arms. He was still sleeping and she just sat there and watched him sleep. She was mesmerized by the way he slept. He had such a strong grip on me that I couldn't move. I looked him in the eyes and gently let my hand stroke his cheek. Right then Luke woke up and looked at Lorelai who had a sense of glow to her.

"Hey. How long have you been up?" Luke said.

"Well about 5 minutes. Not long at all" Lorelai said and leaned in to kiss him. Luke loosened his grip and she rolled on top of him. Then she broke the kiss for air.

"You want some breakfast?" Luke said.

"Umm...Only if it's served with coffee and a side of Luke." Lorelai said playfully and kissed him once more before gently sliding off of him. She went down the hall to the bathroom as Luke slowly got out of bed with a grin on his face. He walked down stairs to the kitchen where he immediately went looking for the coffee. After minutes of searching he finally found it in the cabinet. Lorelai suddenly emerged from the hallway and sat down at the table. Not knowing what he was going to cook for her she was in a rush to find out. When she looked over and saw that the coffee was done she jumped up immediately and ran to get a cup. Right when she started to grab the coffee pot Luke stopped her with his muscular hands and gentle smile.

"What are you doing? This is very dangerous you know? Not letting me have coffee. You're very brave. Why won't you......"

Lorelai was cut of by the touch of Luke's lips to hers. She felt so weak that she gave into the kiss. She put the cup down on the counter and put her arms around him. Luke had forgotten all about the food that was cooking by his side until the stove started crackling and all of a sudden the fire alarm went off. Lorelai and Luke both jumped when they heard the sound. Luke quickly turned of the stove and everything that was cooking and looked at Lorelai who was laughing.

"Not funny. Now our breakfast is ruined." Luke said

"No it's not. Not entirely. You're still here. Right?" Lorelai said.

"Yeah, I will always be here. For you and Rory. No matter what happens I will always be with you. Forever."

Lorelai looked at Luke with tears in her eyes and kissed him gently and looked up at him. She knew that she loved him no matter what.

"I gotta go. I have to go to hartford to pick up some things for the diner and I have to be there before 10:00. So I will see you tonight?" luke said.

"Tonight." Lorelai kissed him one more time before he went out the door to his truck.

Luke was on the road to hartford. He loved that right before work he could see, smell and even taste lorelai's lips before going to work. He could see her smiling back at him as he drove. How she loved to feel his touch. How he loved to touch her. Suddenly, that image was gone by bright lights in front of him. He slammed on the brakes but it was too late.

The police came at about 5 minutes after it happened. Luke was admitted to Hartford hospital were Lorelai was immediately notified.

Lorelai was picking up what they did in the kitchen when she got the call. When they told her she immediately was in shock. When they were done she called Rory at Lane's house and told her to come home immediately. Within 5 minutes Rory was next to Lorelai asking what was wrong.

"Mom, what's wrong. Tell me." Rory said looking at her mother who was on the couch.

"Luke's in the hospital. He was in a car accident on his way down to Hartford." Lorelai said.

Rory looked at her mother. She could feel the pain she was feeling. She knew how hard this was. Her mother looked at her and the tears came pouring out of her. Rory took her mom in her arms and let her weep. She knew that was the best thing to do. Rory sat there holding her mother until she had enough strength to get up and put herself together.

"Why don't you go see him? I think it would be good to.."

"NO! If im like this without seeing him, just think at how I would be if I was with him. Next to his side." Lorelai shouted.

Rory didn't know what to do. Lorelai got up and went to her bedroom. She looked around and saw a post-it on her pillow. It said...

_I'm already there, take a look around_

Lorelai started to cry again. She knew it was from Luke. She got up and looked over at his plaid shirt and saw another post-it. It read...

_I'm the sunshine in your hair_

Lorelai wondered. She went to everything that Luke touched today. She went downstairs and saw a post-it on the railing and read it....

_I'm the shadow on the ground_

Lorelai ran down the stairs and she started to look at all the pots and pans. Then she looked at the coffee cup where one was located...

_I'm the whisper in the wind_

Lorelai looked at the post-it and then looked at Rory who was looking at her mother weird. Lorelai turned away from her and started to cry.

"Mom, you have a post- it on your back." Rory said. Lorelai quickly told Rory to get it for her. She looked at it and it said...

_And I'll be there till the end _

_and I know_

_that im in your prayers_

_but im already there._

Lorelai looked at the note and it said in small writing on the bottom stereo. He ran over to the stereo and pressed play on the cd. Then a song played.

**He called her on the road**

**from a lonely cold hotel room**

**just to hear her say I love you one more time**

**and when he heard the sound**

**of the kids laughing in the background**

**he had to wipe away the tear from his eye**

**a little voice came on the phone**

**said daddy when you coming home**

**and the first thing**

**that came to my mind**

**Im already there**

**take a look around**

**I'm the sunshine in your hair**

**I'm the shadow on the ground**

**I'm the whisper in the wind**

**I'm you imaginary friend**

**and I know **

**that I'm in your prayers **

**oh, I'm already there**

**She got back on the phone**

**said I really miss you darling**

**don't worry about the kids**

**they'll be alright**

**wish I was in your arms**

**lying right there beside you**

**I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight**

**and I'll gently kiss your lips**

**touch you with my fingertips**

**so turn out the light and close your eyes**

**I'm already there**

**don't make a sound**

**I'm the beat in your heart**

**I'm the moon shining down**

**I'm the whisper in the wind**

**and I'll be there till the end **

**and you feel the love that we share**

**im already there**

**We may be a thousand miles apart**

**but I will be there**

**where ever you are **

**I'm already there**

**take a look around**

**I'm the sunshine in your hair**

**I'm the shadow on the ground**

**I'm the whisper in the wind **

**and I'll be there till the end**

**and you feel the love that we share**

**oh I already there**

**I already there**

Lorelai shut off the stereo and grabbed her coat, shoes, and Rory and headed out the door. When they got into the car Lorelai quickly put her shoes on and then turned on the car. Rory knew where she was going so didn't say anything.

When they got to the hospital Lorelai and Rory were at the front desk asking where Luke Danes was. Lorelai couldn't wait.

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS! GOD DAMN! Lorelai yelled frustrated.

"I.....NEED....ROOM! Lorelai could get the words out. She was crying so hard.

"Please could you tell us where the ER is." Rory said.

The nurse said 3rd floor and Lorelai darted to the elevator. She was still crying and hysterical, but she kept herself together to wait for the elevator. When the elevator opened she walked onto it and pressed 3. The elevator was fast and brought us up to floor 3 in no time. Lorelai was looking in each room to find Luke. Finally after searching for a while she found the room. Rory went in first. She was shocked when her mother didn't dart into the room like a maniac on the run. Rory looked at her mother who was standing in the doorway looking at her. Rory motioned her to come in, but she said no. When she heard Luke's voice she was relieved. After about 10 minutes Rory came out.

"MOM! why aren't you in here with Luke? He is asking for you and he wants to see you."Rory said "give me a minute." Lorelai said.

"A minute. You were literally screaming at the lady at the desk, running to find his room and then now you freeze up. I'm going to go get some coffee." Rory said.

Lorelai looked around for a moment. Then she got up and looked into the doorway. She walked in slightly and saw that what looked like he was sleeping. She went over and sat down next to his bed. Moments later He woke and saw her there. Tears in her eyes. He took her hand and brought her close to him. He could feel her shaking. All over.

"you really scared me." Lorelai said.

"I know. I'm sorry."

Then the radio that was on in the hospital started playing the song im already there and Lorelai started to cry.

TBC

I hope you liked it. Eveyone was so nice in the reviews and they wanted another chapter so I made one. Do you think I should do another one? Please REVIEW!!!!!!! THANKS


	2. Lorelai comes home

Lorelai left the hospital just as the doctors we're coming in to take tests. She knew that Luke would be okay, but she had this gut feeling that something was going to happen and it wouldn't go away. She always had that feeling from when the doctor told her that Luke was in the hospital, to the walk out of the hospital.

"Rory? Rory? Where are you?" Lorelai yelled looking into her room and watching the upstairs to see if there was any movement. She didn't see Rory. She went into the kitchen and started to make herself a pot of coffee when she saw a note on the refrigerator that read:

Mom,

Went out with Jess. He was feeling down so I thought I would cheer him up, so we are going to see a movie and be home. Love You,

Rory

Lorelai read the note and smiled. She knew that in Rory's heart was pure love. That no one could break that hold on life. That's what she liked, loved about Rory. The way that she can depend on her own actions to lead her into a path that will take her in the right direction.

Lorelai grabbed a cup out of the cupboard and filled it with coffee. When she took a sip of her coffe a flashback of the first time she met Luke popped inot her head. The way she ran in begging for coffee, how he told her to shut up, the way he talked to her when she didn't stop bugging him, the way she handed him the horoscope, and the way she smiles every time he talks to her. She couldn't stop thinking about him. All alone. In the hospital. With no one there to entertain him. She felt bad.

"Mom?" Rory said.

"Yeah...Lorelai...you here?" Jess said looking at Rory.

"In the kitchen." Lorelai shouted.

"Mom, how's Luke doing?" Rory asked.

Lorelai walked out into the living room where she greeted Rory and Jess. She knew that they had been together for a long time, but she was still getting used to the fact that he was putting his hands all over her daughter. Her only daughter. The daughter that she gave birth to....

"He's fine. There thinking about releasing him on Tuesday. I don't know if I can wait that long." Lorelai said with a sigh.

"Well, Get this. You get to stay here tonight. I got you and me out of Friday Night Dinners for today. I know you have been going through a lot, but you don't need anymore stress than you already have." Rory said giving her mother a hug. She knew that her mother was feeling bad, but she didn't know the true feelings she was feeling. Hurt. Pain. Suffering. The gut feeling was still there. She didn't know how to get rid of it.

"Okay. Thanks. You're a great daughter. hey, im going to go upstairs and go to bed. If you want Jess. You can stay here with Rory. I mean it's no problem. Plus it's probably sad being in Luke's when there is no Luke." Lorelai said.

"Um...Sure if it's not a problem." Jess said looking first at Rory and then Lorelai. They both shook their head. Lorelai gave Rory a kiss goodnight and made her way up the stairs. She didn't know if she could bare being in her room which smelled so much like Luke. Everything in her room reminded her of Luke. The curtains. The dresser. The clothes. The bed. The sheets. The pillows. The whole room made her realize that she didn't want to be without Luke. She saw a flannel shirt that he had worn the night before hanging on the chair. She pulled it off and gripped it tightly as she lay in the bed. She knew that this was the start of a long night. Right then the tears came pouring out of her. She was crying hysterically. Into the flannel shirt. The shirt that Luke had taken off before they made love. Before all of this happened. Before Lorelai went through all this pain. Just as Lorelai was about to fall asleep the phone rang.

"Hello?" Lorelai said.

"Hello. Lorelai Gilmore. This is the Hospital calling...."

TBC

I hope you guys like this. There will be more coming soon but i would like to keep up with reviews to see how people would like this story to turn out. Pleade Read and Review. thanks


End file.
